This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Proteomics Core facility resides within a 4,000 sq. ft. state-of-the art laboratory in the Stanton L. Young Biomedical Research Center, phase II on the OUHSC campus. The new equipment (Beckman PF2D protein separation system and a Beckman PA800 capillary electrophoresis system) that was added to the Proteomics Core at the beginning of the 2006-07 year has been used with success on a variety of projects for researchers on the OUHSC campus. The new equipment is specifically designed for high-throughput proteomics data collection and analysis and incorporation of this technology has already resulted in the development of additional projects with COBRE investigators and established faculty on the OUHSC campus. Investigators that have used the Proteomics Core in the past year include researchers from OUHSC Departments of Microbiology and Immunology, Opthalmology, Pharmacy and Pathology. In addition to the current users we have two new projects from researchers funded for the 2007 proposal year that will require extensive use of the Proteomics Core facility equipment and personnel.